


Ineffable

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Miracles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Post Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley let their guard down but help comes from an unexpected source. Written for the Good Omens Celebration 2020 for the theme 'miracle.'
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Ineffable

They'd come out of nowhere. 

For five years, they had been free and had enjoyed their freedom to the fullest. Trips to the theatre, dinners wherever they pleased, travelling all over the globe and all the while their friendship had flourished. No longer hidden but instead celebrated with pride, closer than they had ever been. 

London though was still home and the familiar stomping grounds now trodden arm in arm. In the last few weeks though they had moved to hand in hand, a growing warmth neither of them were ready to name circling them and pushing them closer once more. They allowed the pleasant tide to guide them along, the touches not tentative but given with a knowledge that it was another step and they were in no rush, they had the rest of their long lives. 

They had let down their guard in their happiness and had made themselves vulnerable.

Now Aziraphale found himself pinned to the floor by three of his kin with his powers bound, angels who had never treated him kindly now revelling in causing him pain as he tried to fight them off to no avail. His panic gave him strength but it was not enough to get him free and to Crowley. The demon was equally pinned but had the good sense not to struggle too hard, not with the blade at his throat that wouldn't just discorporate him but would destroy him entirely. 

All the while Gabriel stood between them, some great speech Aziraphale gave no heed to spilling from his lips. The angel's attention was caught though when he saw the clear flask and knew that it was filled with Holy Water. He heard the words then, that the use of it in Hell had somehow tainted it, made it impure and therefore ineffective against the demon. Aziraphale knew better and struggled anew, wishing they had never swapped back, that he still lived within Crowley's form and would be the victim of their plan. 

He heard his name spoken and ceased his struggle to meet the beloved golden eyes of his friend, his soulmate for he knew there was no better way to describe him. He saw the sadness but also the resolve. Crowley, brave and brilliant Crowley, was not going to let them see pain or panic when they doled out the punishment that had been thwarted once before. Aziraphale offered him the smallest smile, stilling and calming himself even as his heart broke. They would let the victory of Heaven be hollow, however much it truly hurt. 

Their eyes stayed locked, saying the words their lips had not yet uttered, hearts filling even as the first cracks appeared. Aziraphale hoped Crowley could read the promise in his eyes, that he would follow if he could, if there was anything beyond their knowledge of creation, he would follow and find him. 

He fought the instinct to close his eyes as Sandalphon, laughing with a cruelty so unbecoming of an angel, upended the flask over the prone demon. 

Time froze as the first drops hit. 

Aziraphale waited for the scream, he had seen the effects of Holy Water himself in Hell, but none came. Even as the entire contents drenched Crowley from head to toe, nothing happened. The angels holding on to the demon, released him quickly, horror written on their faces and Aziraphale wondered whether their bluff had actually contained a shred of truth. Crowley was whole and unharmed. 

He waited for some sort of retribution, for them to try the blades they carried but then he realised that whilst he and Crowley moved, the others did not. He wriggled free of his captors, rushing to Crowley's side, a click of his fingers drying the demon thoroughly despite the water having had no clear effect.

'I don't understand,' he said, capturing Crowley's face in his hands, eyes frantic over him as he checked for any sign of injury, 'I was so sure...'

'I was too,' said Crowley, 'Thought it was curtains for a minute. What did you do?'

'Me? I didn't do a thing,' said Aziraphale, 'I was next to useless.'

'Shut up,' said Crowley, 'You must have done something, otherwise how could I have...'

They both saw Her, the only movement in the still world. They could not look for long, the light too bright but they both saw Her smile and heard the softness of Her voice in their heads.

'Safe now, my children. Forever safe. Go forward together with my blessing and my love.'

When the world started again, the familiar noise of London rushed them like a freight train and it took them a moment to realise that the angels had gone.

'Angel,' said Crowley, fingers lacing tightly with his, 'Tell me you saw that.'

'I think so,' he said, 'That was...that was Her, wasn't it?'

'Reckon so, but I'm... She wouldn't save a demon surely, it's...'

'Ineffable,' said Aziraphale, 'I... She said blessing, that we have Her...'

'Yeah,' said Crowley before he pressed a kiss to the angel's cheek, 'Don't need it.'

Aziraphale smiled, 'Nice to have it though,' he said, 'You know, a walk doesn't seem quite so appealing right now. What's say we go home, open a bottle of wine and well... see what comes of the evening.'

'Home sounds good,' said Crowley, squeezing his hand, 'Just don't let go. Reckon I've got a couple of days before I'm certain this happened.'

'You and me both,' said Aziraphale, 'Luckily, I find myself loathed to release you at the best of times, dear boy.'

'Well then,' said Crowley, 'Home?'

'Home.'


End file.
